Kurokame, The Northern Tortoise
Summary Story Kurokame was the first of the Cardinal 4 born on planet Undosa, hatched from a from a frozen egg laid by his father Veilthaan; a god of such wisdom and power, he was even revered by all who knew his name. A reclusive deity in nature, he can often be found meditating in his private chambers; and usually interacts with others through indirect means, like telepathic communication or sending messages via his tenshiks. He told stories that would teach compassion and humility while also teaching them various skills like hunting, building homes, and magic. As one of the gods of this world, he shares the responsibility of protecting it; watching over and guiding its inhabitants from his icy palace in the North. His backseat approach to situations allows him to see the bigger picture, this greater hindsight helps when he's deciding on what course of action to take; to ensure that certain outcomes occur, he will guide events as he sees fit, so that the world he's protecting will continue to exist. Kurokame is the embodiment of Winter, as such he has power over ice, snow, water, and the cold; he can also command turtle/snake-like creatures. He is the antithesis of Akabame, his distant and calculating demeanor countering her outgoing and passionate behavior. They often got into disagreements. His wisdom and leadership skills were instrumental in the Uma Purge War; after which, he sealed those demons in an alternate dimension and returned to his palace where he would not be seen or heard from again until he assisted in training Lenora, the champion of the gods. Leaving behind little more than his teachings and a group of mystics known as the Order of Waves. Though he has faded into obscurity, he still keeps a diligent eye over the mortals and has sensed something was amiss; but doesn't quite know what just yet. Could the umas somehow be returning Personality A wise deity who values patience and forethought, Kurokame is recognized as one of the smartest beings on the planet. Though he is very reclusive he, he has a lot of insight and is willing to share it with those he deems worthy of it. Kurokame likes staying to himself, meditating in his private chambers. When he does socialize, which is rare, he tells tons of stories; hoping to teach and inspire his audience with whatever message he has for them. He also likes to play strategy and puzzle games. While Kurokame is not easily offended, he has little patience for those who disrespect him or his family; he's also not fond of humid or hot areas. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Kurokame Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: male Age: ??? Classification: deity Powers and Abilities: * Godhood(Four Symbols): Kurokame is a transcendent being, existing in a state free from the constraints of the material world and can act independently of it. Physically, spiritually, and mentally beyond all forms of harm or influence (outside of other beings of similar status), he possesses powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While he can enter into the material universe, his true being is outside the universe and thus independent of everything that happens to his manifested/avatar form. As the Northern Turtle, a member of the Cardinal 4, Kurokame is one of the guardian deities of Undosa; as such he holds divine authority over water and reptilian creatures likes turtles and snakes. He can also take the form of an enormous snake-turtle hybrid along with some other powers that include: ** Godly Condition: He possesses godlike physiology and power; exhibiting supreme levels of strength, speed, durability, and senses. He is able to hear prayers across astronomical distances, see anything across time and space, work miracles, and grow stronger through various styles of worship. ** Immortality: As he exists beyond the concept of life and death, Kurokame cannot die. Even if something could kill him, which is already unlikely, he can simply resurrect himself. ** Ether Manipulation: Apexins, like Kurokame, are capable of absorbing, generating, and manipulate ether, the all-encompassing divine energy of the multiverse; as ether exists in all things, he has the ability to shape-shift, amplify physical attributes, fly, heal injuries, resurrect the dead, project energy constructs, and so on. He can even warp reality to some effect, controlling the various forces of the universe. They also have control over transcendent elements like holy water. He can also use ice magic and water magic, the latter of the two can counteract Akabame's fire magic. ** Space-Time Lock: He's immune to the effects of space-time manipulation. ** Sanctification: Kurokame can bless objects and substances, giving them holy properties. ** Divine Dominion: Kurokame holds dominion over aspects of the Winter, he commands the cold, water, ice, snow, and darkness; he also has control over turtles and snakes. *** Arctic Lordship: He has total control over the arctic; his mere presence can create arctic areas. Kurokame's home is in the North Pole, at the base of a mountain. * Combat Proficiency: He has skills in armed and unarmed combat. As a deity he is also a practitioner of the Tenoken, Heaven Fist, a martial arts style practiced by divine beings. Kurokame is so skilled and powerful, he can fight off multiple opponents at once. Attack Potency: Higher Dimensional Level '(Apexins originate from a higher plane of existence, meaning their attacks are beyond measure; this includes Kurokame) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(despite how he looks, he is very fast, able to dodge attacks that transcend time and space) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Kurokame can lift Torashi's Historia Hammer, a 4-D object) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ '(He can literally hit hard enough to punch holes in the spacetime continuum) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(can tank hits on a fourth-dimensional level) 'Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'His cane is made from the bark of the ancient tree Histora, granting it mystical properties; it can shape-shift upon command, and combined with his power to manipulate water and ice he can turn it into a staff, spear, wand, or animal of some kind. Kurokame uses it as a conduit for magic. 'Intelligence: Nigh-omniscience '''(Apexins can link their minds with the universe and draw knowledge from that cosmic level awareness; this usually requires meditation to accomplish) '''Weaknesses: * Though immortal, he can still be injured and feel pain. * Divine Dominion can be outranked or opposed by other apexins, depending on circumstances. * Though he has no conceivable limit to his power, there is a set amount he has at a time. * He is vulnerable to divine/anti-divine weaponry and powers. * Divine siphoning can make him mortal. * Ether can be opposed by nether. * Divine Power Negation/Immunity will make certain opponents relatively difficult to defeat. * Removing immortality, thus making him easier to kill. * He's weaker outside of his domain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Water Bullet: A compressed sphere of liquid that's fired at the target; he can fire multiple bullets in rapid succession. * Cleansing Flood: This move changes him into a massive black tortoise and summons a world encompassing flood with a single swipe of his long tail. * Symbolic Release: He's normally seen in his restricted form (image above), this technique reveals his true form. Along with increasing his overall abilities, mortals who attempt to look upon it will die instantly. * Smite: An immortal killing technique that uses his godly power to invoke the forces of death upon his foes. Even other gods are not safe from this nigh-unstoppable move. * Summoning: This spell allows him to summon divine beings and objects. * Shell Shield: He manifests an energy barrier in the shape of a shell, it neutralizes all incoming attacks that make contact with it. * Snake Fangs: A spell that summons one or more ethereal snakes to attack the target; when they bite they poison their victims with a venom that cannot be cured by mundane medicine and healing. * Heavenly Ray: A holy laser fired at the opponent. Feats * Fought in the Uma Purge War. * Defeated Torashi. * Trained Lenora with the other gods. * Traveled around the world. * Taught the first generation of sorcerers. Category:Magic Category:God/Godlike Category:Water Manipulation Category:Ice User Category:Original Character Category:Supernatural Character Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Tier 3 Category:Cosmic powers